Manchas
by Jak Spratt
Summary: No hay nada de natural o saludable en esto, y aun así no podría funcionar de ninguna otra manera.


Te odio.

Incluso ahora, que estás dormitando pacíficamente a mi lado no puedo evitar sentir eso hacia ti.

No importa qué tan duro hayan tratado o cuántas veces lo hayan taladrado en mi cabeza: soy capaz de sentir. Quizá la efectividad de mi trabajo les hizo creer lo contrario, pero es ingenuo pensar que puedes deshacerte de la habilidad innata del ser humano para sentir cualquier emoción. Podrás entumirla o envasarla, pero no importa el método, tarde o temprano resurgirá esa sed y necesitará saciarse.

A mí me adoctrinaron para ser la mejor máquina que un humano podría ser. Yo lo creía así. No había otra opción. Llegaba, hacía mi trabajo, y esperaba por el próximo. Entre cada asignación me encontraba a mí misma buscando la adrenalina que sólo una bala podía proporcionar. Redescubrí la sorpresa, el añoro, y la adicción. Mi sangre hervía antes y después de jalar el gatillo, localizando el punto menos probable para un tiro perfecto, ¿habría alguien que me detuviera mientras apuntaba, mientras leía a las multitudes o a un solo sujeto? Y después de que mi proyectil atravesara su cráneo, ¿qué? ¿Alguien me vio? ¿Alguien notó de dónde vino el disparo? ¿Las personas que creí haber eliminado en el camino serían lo suficientemente tercas como para recoger sus armas?

Por supuesto que cuestioné mis orígenes (ser una asesina te hace desconfiar de todos y sería tonto asumir que nunca traté de averiguar qué o quién fui), pero en algún momento me resigné voluntariamente a admitir que eso ya no importaba. Tú continuaste llamándome Amélie y aunque borrarán el nombre de mi mente no me interesó mucho encontrarle sentido. Pero sólo para mantener todo parejo, envenené el té de una de las cabecillas de la organización. Pronto alguien más tomó su lugar. Estoy casi segura de que eventualmente uno de ellos habría hecho lo mismo.

Antes de conocerte todo fue increíblemente fácil. Cada agente que se atrevió a salir del retiro, probablemente amigos tuyos, y que trató de detenerme falló, y más de uno terminó con algo más que un rozón en su mejilla. Llegaste y tan pronto como vi los ojos detrás de ese visor naranja traté de colocar una bala entre ellos, pero tú eras muy rápida. Demasiado. Tanto, así como para hacerme creer que sólo eras una mancha de color azul a la que atravesó mi disparo, pero unas ráfagas de balas de un azul futurista yendo en mi dirección me obligaron a retirarme.

Ahora el enojo sobrepasó a la emoción, o probablemente se mezclaron.

Interferiste con cada uno de mis trabajos. Parecía que sólo estabas interesada en mí. Mis números bajaron y mis empleadores te hicieron un blanco prioritario. Comencé a rastrearte y sorprendentemente una persona que aparece en tantos afiches de miles de paredes no fue muy difícil de encontrar. Inglaterra es una enorme ciudad, pero tantos edificios te ponen en desventaja contra alguien como yo. Al poco tiempo supe los lugares que frecuentabas, en dónde hacías tus compras, e incluso las esquinas que doblabas en tus carreras matutinas. Si no fuera por el enorme reactor que sobresale de tu pecho fácilmente hubiera creído que eras una inglesa del montón. Fue muy clara mi orden: investigarte y no confrontarte. Debo decir que fue muy difícil no reducir el tiempo de mi misión cuando una mañana, en una de mis guardias desde el edificio enfrente del tuyo, mientras tomabas tu café saludaste en mi dirección. ¿Siempre supiste que estaba allí?

El enojo aumentó, ahora con un deje de frustración.

Desapareciste al día siguiente. El piso que rentabas estaba disponible y los muebles parecían indicar que jamás habías vivido allí. Nadie puede ser así de rápido.

Al contactar con mis superiores no les sorprendió en absoluto — eres una miembro de Overwatch después de todo. Sólo me dieron una nueva asignación y nuevo equipo para confrontarte. La nube de gas te inmovilizó lo suficiente como para vaciarte mi cargador o tal vez dos, pero no presioné el gatillo, ni siquiera me moví.

La sorpresa volvió, aunque la frustración se quedó.

Me acostumbré a tus movimientos y creo que tú hiciste lo mismo, ya que ambas tuvimos diminutos deslices en los que bien pudimos deshacernos de la otra, pero jamás nos atrevimos a llevarlo a cabo. Tu rostro apareció en el centro de mi mira demasiadas veces como para contar y luego de unos segundos en los que notabas el reflejo de su brillo contra el sol olvidabas el resto del caos y me buscabas. Bromeabas conmigo y yo en ocasiones te contestaba, y sin importar el intercambio de palabras todo terminaba en silbidos de tiros casi certeros arruinando lentamente nuestra audición.

La excitación ahora entraba en la mezcla.

Ni tú ni yo cuestionábamos lo que acababa de formarse, pero eventualmente tendríamos que encararnos y aclarar algunos puntos. En el día en que decidí poner todo esmero para detenerte y atraparte en el mismo momento en que la luz de tu arnés se apagó para recargarse, tú no parecías estar preocupada (y si lo estabas hiciste un excelente trabajo ocultándolo) y sólo bromeaste sobre lo fría que se sentía mi piel contra la tuya. Mi cuchillo estaba contra tu garganta, incluso derramó un poco de tu sangre, y aun así no parabas de hablar. ¿De verdad no te aterraba o sólo ganabas tiempo?

¿Aún hay cabida para la confusión?

Mi tiempo se agotaba para terminar contigo y yo dejé que el reloj pasara. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, las mesas se voltearon y ahora tú forzaste mi espalda contra el piso, y ya que yo no tenía la ventaja de manipular el tiempo podría asumirse que estaba por completo a tu merced.

La desesperación y un poco de miedo volvieron a recordarme cuán humana podría llegar a ser.

Jadeamos por el esfuerzo y me permitiste recuperar el aliento cuando mi corazón recuperó momentáneamente una velocidad normal. De verdad no estoy tan acostumbrada a eso como yo creía. Me llamaste por ese nombre de nuevo y yo no pude contestarte, sólo me limité a mirarte con rabia. Me observaste con lo que pude asumir era lástima y eso causó que tratara de liberarme con más fuerza, tan sólo para calmarme nuevamente y esperar tu siguiente movimiento. Un beso fue de verdad lo último que esperé que pasaría.

En un microsegundo toda clase de pensamientos y emociones rasparon la superficie de mi cerebro, me abrumaron y me desconectaron de los disparos y explosiones que pasaban a nuestro alrededor. Te separaste y te disculpaste, pero antes de que yo terminara de procesar lo que pasó pude ver cómo un tiro de escopeta rebotó contra tu espalda. El sonido de metal contra metal me llevó a creer que tu mochila recibió casi todo el impacto y aunque claramente no fue así aún pude ver ese borrón azul que causas alejándose de la azotea.

Reaper me dijo que el objetivo se cumplió y que podíamos retirarnos. Tal vez no le importó lo que pasó o sólo no quiso cuestionarlo.

El trabajo volvió a la normalidad y aunque varios agentes de tu compañía trataban de detenerme ninguno lo lograba. Nuevamente fue como si nunca hubieras estado allí, fuiste casi como un espasmo, algo pasajero que podía ignorarse. Pero yo no me pude convencer de ello. Poco después de ese enfrentamiento, creí haber visto que un poco de color volvió a mí dado que en el espejo seguía viendo a la comisura de mis labios enrojecida, y aunque los doctores me decían que me encontraba tal cual como ellos me dejaron, yo _sentía_ lo contrario. Nadie se molestó en mis extraños síntomas puesto que mi efectividad volvió a recuperarse.

Aunque frecuentaba de manera profesional al simio gigante, el vaquero, y otros tantos compañeros tuyos jamás hubo rastro tuyo. De vuelta, parecía ser que jugaste lo suficiente con el tiempo como para haber desaparecido, ¿entonces porque sólo yo te vi? La muerte parecía haber sido el camino lógico de lo ocurrido, pero no había ningún especial rencor en tus amigos, sólo la usual resistencia a no ser exterminados.

La mancha y el ardor en mis labios continuaba manteniéndome despierta. ¿Era deseo lo que sentía? Quizás, aunque ahora ya no podría librarme de él.

Pero tú, alguien que contra toda ley física conocida por el hombre y que es capaz de manipular un concepto abstracto, volviste de aquel vacío en el que aparentemente todos te creían perdida. En esa azotea sólo bastó con vernos para que lo confirmara, y aunque el profesionalismo debía estar por encima de todo, lo único que hice tras apuntarte fue dejar caer el rifle y confiar que tú harías lo mismo. Esta vez tú creíste que un enfrentamiento físico era el camino que yo seguiría, pero lo que yo buscaba era saber si uniendo mis labios con los tuyos podría calmar el ardor.

Tuvo el efecto contrario, así que ahora no _quería_ separarme y volver a sentirlo como hice antes.

Ese mismo día todo ese calor se trasladó al resto de mi cuerpo, donde tus labios se postraban podía jurar que vi un poco de piel rosada sobresaliendo de entre todo ese azul. Hice que gritaras por dios, negándote el control que tomaste de mí, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que así no era como iba a ser. La tensión se eliminó de mis hombros y finalmente, en una conclusiva exhalación y por un momento, recuperé un poco de paz. Hice lo mismo contigo, con el más sincero de mis esfuerzos y en agradecimiento, incluso olvidando también que estábamos en lados perfectamente opuestos del espectro moral.

No recuerdo el momento en el que caí dormida pero por fin soñé por primera vez desde siempre. El descansó me sentó bien y al abrir los ojos lo último que esperaba era que lo que mi subconsciente me mostró en verdad pasó. Estabas tan cerca de mí como te lo había permitido ese incómodo aditamento que no pude quitarte. Te aferraste a mí lo mejor que podías y pude sentir tu respiración apacible contra mi boca, y sólo me limité a verte. Una vez que pude calmar la tormenta emocional que ocasionaste el único sentimiento que quedó era el odio.

Odio lo que hiciste conmigo diciéndome tan pocas palabras. Odio cómo corrompiste aún más una adoctrinación artificial y en lo que me convirtió. Odio lo que despertaste de vuelta en mí y las posibilidades que eso había despertado ya. Odio lo difícil que volviste mi propia supervivencia al haber causado todo esto.

Podía ahorcarte justo ahora, romper ese precioso cuello tuyo que ahora estaba decorado con mi labial, incluso podía aventurarme a tomar la pistola que tengo en mi cómoda y terminar contigo, cumpliendo mi objetivo inicial. Pero no lo hice y no lo haré, al menos no todavía. Lo que quiero ahora es volver a cerrar los ojos y seguir sintiendo tu respiración.


End file.
